Gathering Cloud Bladed Heaven
One of the many things Ameko shares in common with her father is techniques creation and fluidity of techniques. Creating techniques that can build and feed off one another in order to set up wild combinations attacks or chin together techniques for optimal use. The idea Ameko used was based of the similar design off her Double Cyclone technique creating techniques that could serve extra purposes allowing her to expand a technique's effectiveness. This jutsu allows Ameko to create numerous medium spiraling sky blades round here body and are which orbit around her. These spinning sky blade chakrams as they appear to be are of medium size but possess incredible cutting power and naturally spin in a clockwise direction. Once created these blades can be used for multiple purposes that grant Ameko the versatility of the technique. These blades are controlled by her and can be summoned together to create larger blades allowing them to combine and increase their speed, size and cutting power. Offensive *'Gathering Cloud Chakram Blades'- The basic offense of the jutsu and its true bread and butter. These spiraling chakrams serves a number of purposes but their true calling is based on offensive measures and slicing opponents with its freezing cold winds. Causing immense pain and blisters to form on the skin. These chakrams rely heavily on their wind rotation and gathered momentum to slice into objects and opponent. Ameko can use them in their scattered form to give the enemy a incorrect count forcing them to divert their eyes away from her attacks of the others, or combine them to create large chakrams with increased cutting power and rotational speed. *'Gathering Cloud Cyclone'- By gathering the chakras or increasing their wind rotation she can cause them to turn into small but focused twister which while lack the freezing colds cutting temperature of strong moves can still be a considerable threat with its own slicing winds. However this function of the technique is meant to scatter enemies and troops at the center, breaking up formations and isolating her opponents from each other and back up. Cutting opponents but not doing fatal damage. With enough wind speed it can pick up smaller objects such as rocks and small debris and hurl them randomly as unguided missiles. *'Gathering Cloud Funeral'- The much stronger and more focused version of the cyclone which rather than moves like a conventional tornado and moves vertically and stands, this one shoots forward similar to a blast. With cold winds strong enough to move people and slice into their flesh this technique is meant to strike fatal blows to enemies with great numbers, causing amputation and even decapitation if unfortunate enough to be in its path. The horizontal tornado shoots forward and expands slightly looking to blast through opponents and inflict ass much pain as possible and even cause death. *'Gathering Cloud Evisceration '- Using her blade Yorukaze she gathers the spiraling chakrams around the blade of her sword increasing its range and cutting power triple fold and with an immense swing of the blade she creates a powerful wave that releases from the blade in a crescent moon shape that ravages and sliced neatly anything before it using the powerful Sky/wind slicing power she gathered. This attack in terms of pure offense is in terms the strongest and has the greatest range as the size of the slashing wave depends greatly on the force of the swing and power of the chakrams gathered. This can also be used on the sword itself which has enough cutting power to easily slice through other swords and much more durable material as well. *'Gathering Cloud Surge' This techniques is in accordance with the Airspace Void Zero which allows control over airspaces. This technique allows for those spiraling chakrams to become explosives and cause the oxygen in the area and airspace they occupy to explode, implode or if close enough to an enemy even pull air from the opponent causing breathing problems, and possibly Asphyxiation. These explosions are not overly damaging to the environment but the damage they can do do individuals or groups of people is staggering. *'Gathering Cloud Allure' Using the chakrams ability to combine and become larger, when enough are gathered they can be used to create an attraction effect which pulls objects and people within its grasp. When caught into the pull the air can be pulled from out their lungs slowly and trap them within the center. The more they struggle and spend their energy the more aggressive the clud will react. This also make it easier for Ameko or her allies to hit the target as being caught within the clouds allure and after a matter of seconds or on command the sphere can implode or explaode in the same manner as her void blast. Defensive *Gathering Cloud Sphere Wall- The only defensive variant of the technique, which is strong enough to simply block techniques but fade quickly after doing so. The technique itself was meant for primarily for offensive means, and while defensively can buy time it is not meant to take repeated punishment. While used in this defensive method with enough rotational force it can be used to redirect attacks back on its used vector. it can also be used for repulsive means to blast away objects and people with a pushing force of wind, but that relies solely on the gathered momentum of the combined chakrams. It is not meant to be relied upon solely as a solid defensive stance as once it and defended it easily fades leaving Ameko exposed to other attacks. Taikoubou_Dashinben04.jpg|Bladed Gathering Cyclone Taikoubou_Dashinben06.jpg|Gathering Cloud Evisceration Taikoubou_Dashinben11.jpg|Gathering Cloud Front Taikoubou_dashinben16.jpg|Gathering Cloud Sphere